1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wood type, an iron type, and a utility type, for example, are known as golf club heads. In actual play, a golf club set is used. The club set includes a plurality of golf clubs. Generally, the club set includes a wood type golf club, an iron type golf club, and a putter. In these years, many golf players are likely to use a utility type golf club.
Japanese Patent No. 5181052 (US2013/0040752) discloses a club set including a plurality of golf clubs different in the overall lengths of the clubs. In the set, the golf clubs include a head in a hollow structure. The head includes a face portion. The face portion includes a central thick portion, a toe-crown side thin portion, and a heel-sole side thin portion. In Japanese Patent No. 5181052, a toe side thin portion disposition angle θA and a heel side thin portion disposition angle θB are defined. The angles θA and θB are more increased as the overall length of the club becomes more increased.